Le mariage
by Elinordreams
Summary: Le mariage de Remus & Tonks. Note joyeuse :


Nymphadora se réveilla un nœud serrant son estomac, aujourd'hui elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ça n'avait pas été simple de le convaincre mais elle avait réussi, et en était plus tôt fière. On n'attrape pas un loup sans en éprouver de la fierté.

Hermione toqua à la porte, et rentra avec un sourire.

-Alors, prête pour le grand jour? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Hermione ria de cette réponse, Tonks toujours heureuse, toujours pétillante, était nerveuse.

Nymphadora la regarda et Hermione sembla percevoir sa question muette.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de le croiser dans les escaliers. Il avait l'air tout aussi chamboulé que toi, voire plus si on peut y arriver, répondit la brune avec une pointe d'humour.

Tonks baissa les yeux et dit:

-J'ai un peu peur, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait s'enfuir, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Hermione comprit le tourment de la jeune femme et vient s'asseoir en face d'elle et joua avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, sa couleur naturelle.

-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher, après tout tu n'es pas encore habillée, il peut donc te voir.

Nymphadora leva vivement les yeux vers la brune comme pour accepter sa proposition. Ce qu'Hermione fit, elle sortit de la pièce et Tonks l'entendit descendre les marches.

Remus se trouvait assis dans le salon, une tasse de café dans les mains, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait, aujourd'hui il allait épouser la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, cette sensation nouvelle était troublante. Et si elle se rendait compte que c'était une erreur? Qu'elle ne voulait pas faire sa vie avec un être abjecte? Que deviendrait-il?

Il entendit des pas et vit Hermione qui le regardait d'un œil critique.

-Remus, tu fais peur comme ça ,que va dire ta future femme quand tu vas aller la voir?

Remus la regarda perplexe et comprit que Nymphadora voulait le voir.

il sourit et répondit:

-Il faut que je la rassure en lui disant que je serais là pour la rattraper si elle trébuche? demanda-t-il un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Hermione le frappa sur le torse et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non sur ton non-départ.

Remus ne comprit pas, il n'allait pas partir, pas si près du but.

-Elle croit que tu vas t'enfuir comme à chaque fois, continua Hermione.

-Ah mais non je reste moi! répondit vivement Remus.

Hermione éclata de rire sous cette réponse et lui montra les escaliers.

Il monta les marches et la vit assise dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre, ses bras refermés sur elle, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Mais même comme ça perdu dans ses pensées avec son vrais "elle" il l'aimait.

Il arriva près d'elle la prit contre son torse, la tête de Tonks s'appuya contre lui, puis elle ferma les yeux. Remus s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et enfouit son nez dans ses longs cheveux, il arriva à son cou et déposa un léger baiser. Il remonta vers son oreille et lui murmura:

-Je ne vais pas partir Nympha.

Elle se décala de lui et se mit en face en posant ses mains sur son torse et elle fit des cercles. Remus la rapprocha de lui.

-Tu crois qu'on va y arriver? lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Si tu ne tombes pas oui! lui répondit Remus avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Tu crois que tu es drôle Mr-j'ai-du mal-à-assumer-mes-sentiments-pour-toi! Riposta Tonks en le tapant sur le torse, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Un voile triste passa dans le regard de Remus, et il embrassa son front, il respira profondément et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-C'est qui, qui a voulu se marier ? Qui a demandé à l'autre? lui demanda-t-il.

-Toi.

-Qui t'as dit que tout ça était loin derrière nous et que maintenant nous bâtissons ensemble?

-Toi.

-Qui t'aime comme un fou? Finit-il par lui demander avec un demi-sourire.

-Le chat! répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête que tirait Remus.

Elle sentit que les remontrances allaient arrivées, elle essaya de se dégager des bras de Remus mais il l'a tenait fermement.

-Comment ça le chat t'aime comme un fou?Tu vas voir! S'exclama-t-il.

Il l'a porta jusqu'au lit et commença à la chatouiller. Tonks réussit à se dégager et dévala les escaliers pour se cacher derrière Hermione, qui se retrouvait à être un bouclier humain.

Remus feinta à gauche et Tonks tomba dans ses bras sous l'œil hilare d'Hermione.

Remus embrassa Tonks avec passion.

-Et le chat il t'embrasse comme ça? demanda-t-il.

-Non...peut-être mi...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Remus la faisait taire d'un autre baiser.

-C'est pas tout ça, intervint Hermione, mais il faut que la mariée se prépare, annonça la brune tout en traînant Nymphadora qui lâcha peu à peu la main de Remus.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla dit-il.

Elle lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.

14h approchait et l'angoisse de Nymphadora aussi, elle allait bientôt être une Lupin, elle épousseta sa robe de couleur crème, un bustier incrusté de perle et une jupe évasé, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Dans la chambre dans dessous c'est autour de Remus d'avoir peur, il était pourtant sûr que ça aller allé mais il continuer d'avoir peur.

Le chat vint se mettre sur ses genoux comme pour l'apaiser et Remus se mit à rire tout seul en le caressant.

L'heure était arrivée, Remus s'avança dans l'allée centrale en lançant un sourire crispé à Harry qui lui rendit un sourire moqueur peut-être un peu moins après qu'Hermione lui est donnée un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il se mit en place et la marche nuptiale se mit en marche.

Nymphadora traversa l'allée sans trébucher ce qui attira un regard étonné au futur marié qui leva un sourcil et elle lui répondit par un sourire victorieux.

Le mage commença la célébration, et le moment du oui fut enfin arrivé.

Remus sentait Dora anxieuse, il lui prit alors la main et la pressa doucement pour lui donner du courage.

Le mage posa la question où les deux intéressés répondirent oui et Remus embrassa sa femme.

Pendant la soirée alors qu'ils dansaient sous l'astre blanc avec les autres invités. Nymphadora soupira dans le cou de son mari.

-Je voudrais pleins de petits louveteaux, dit Tonks.

-On verra, tout dépend si tu es sage, répondit Remus avec un ton de faux sérieux.

Après un petit silence Remus pris la parole :

-Tu crois que je ferais un meilleur mari que le chat? lui demanda-t-il subitement.

Nymphadora explosa de rire, l'embrassa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Sûre !


End file.
